The use of fiber optic (FO) sensors in downhole applications is increasing. In particular, optical fibers that can serve as distributed temperature sensors (DTS), distributed chemical sensors (DCS), or distributed acoustic sensors (DAS), and, if provided with Bragg gratings or the like, as discrete sensors capable of measuring various downhole parameters. In each case, light signals from a light source are transmitted into one end of the cable and are transmitted and through the cable. Signals that have passed through the cable are received at receiver and analyzed in microprocessor. The receiver may be at the same end of the cable as the light source, in which case the received signals have been reflected within the cable, or may be at the opposite end of the cable. In any case, the received signals contain information about the state of the cable along its length, which information can be processed to provide the afore-mentioned information about the environment in which the cable is located.
In cases where it is desired to obtain information about a borehole, an optical fiber must be positioned in the borehole. For example, it may be desirable to use DTS to assess the efficacy of individual perforations in the well. Because the optical fiber needs to be deployed along the length of the region of interest, which may be thousands of meters of borehole, it is practical to attach the cable to the outside of tubing that is placed in the hole. In many instances, the cable is attached to the outside of the casing, so that it is in close proximity with the borehole.
In some instances, a current practice for deployment of fiber optic sensor cables may entail the addition of one or more wire ropes that run parallel and adjacent to the fiber optic cable. Both the ropes and the cable may be secured to the outside of the tubing by clamps such as, for example clamps and protectors or with stainless steel bands and buckles and rigid centralizers. Such equipment is well known in the art and is available from, among others, Cannon Services Ltd. of Stafford, Tex. The wire ropes are preferably ferromagnetic (i.e. electromagnetically conductive), so that they can serve as markers for determining the azimuthal location of the optical fiber and subsequently orienting the perforating guns away from the fiber cable. These wire ropes may be on the order of 1 to 2 cm diameter so as to provide sufficient surface area and mass for the electromagnetic sensors to locate. Because of their size, the use of wire ropes can require costly “upsizing” of the wellbore in order to accommodate the added diameter. Besides necessitating a larger borehole, the wire ropes are susceptible to being pushed aside when run through tight spots or doglegs in the wellbore. Wire ropes that have been dislodged from their original position are less effective, both for locating the fiber optic cable and for protecting the optical cable from damage.
Hence it is desirable to provide a system for protecting and magnetically determining the azimuthal position of optical fiber deployed on the outside of a downhole tubular without requiring an expanded borehole.